


I Wanna Know What You're Thinking

by Milionking



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakup, Chanel Thinks Alex is Cheating, Coming Out, Engagement, F/M, M/M, She's kinda right, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months now Alex has been in relationship publicly with Chanel.  He also has secretly been in a relationship with Brendan.  Chanel is now getting jealous when Alex is around other women, little does she know women are the least of her worries.  When things start affecting Alex's game, things have to change and get a little violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Know What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on actual events that occurred in the 15-16 season. Chanel and Alex do really get into a fight that gets the police called. Everything including the conversation of the fight in question are completely made up.
> 
> Title courtesy of Information Society's "What's on your mind"

**I Wanna Know What You’re Thinking**

 

It was a relationship of convenience for Alex.  Dating Chanel put to rest many of the gay rumors that have been flying around the NHL between him and his linemate Brendan Gallgher.  The more attached Chanel got, the more Alex wished she would just go away.  Whenever he looked at a female fan, she got jealous and even more possessive.  His only saving grace was on the road where he could spend time with his preferred love, Brendan.

 

Everything was fine, but noticeable differences in Alex’s hockey are becoming very apparent.  Everything is fine when the team is on the road, but at Bell Centre, Alex’s head is seemingly not in the game.  He is missing easy passes, fails to score during home games, and in general looks distracted.

 

Brendan and Devante both know what is going on.  It’s quite obviously the girlfriend.  Brendan knows of the relationship, and is understanding of Alex’s situation, but he can’t sit on the bench anymore.  Dante is formulating a plan to rid Chucky of the “Chanel Situation”.

 

The Winter Classic arrives, Brendan is glad to spend time with Alex after such a long amount of time out due to injury.  The lack of “Alex time” is noticeable on him enough to encourage a meeting at lunch with Devante and Alex.  The atmosphere is tense and palpable.

 

“So Devante,” Alex begins, “What is this meeting all about?”

 

Devonte looks at Alex knowingly, “Alex your situation with Chanel is becoming problematic for your hockey.  She is not a good match for you and the stress is starting to show on the ice.  I sense you are unhappy with your current situation.”

 

“What could you know about _MY **SITUATION**_ Devonte?”  Alex hisses.

 

“Stop acting all stoic Chuck, do you want to explain it or should I?”  Brendan knows all about the situation, and wants it to change more than Alex does.

 

“What do you know Gally that I don’t?” Devonte looks questioningly.

 

Alex holds up a hand to stop Brendan from speaking, sweat is appearing on his brow.  “Chanel is not a real girlfriend, I have no feelings for her.  My heart belongs to someone else and he’s sitting at this table.  Brendan, I love you with all my heart and because I’m cowering under the homophobia of sports, I think I’m hurting you in the process.  I don’t know how to get out of the situation I’m in.”

 

Devonte has been formulating this plan based on the interactions he sees with Alex and Chanel.  He begins, “ok Chucky, here is my plan.  Chanel gets extremely jealous when you are around other women.  All-Star break starts on your birthday; we get a party together and invite a ton of women.  Her invitation will be for an hour later after everyone else arrives.  When she arrives she’ll see you interacting with a whole bunch of women and think you are cheating on her.  She’ll want to end it right then and there.  You go back to being with just Brendan.  You two then need to work on the whole coming out process.  The team won’t have a problem with you I promise, I’ve asked around.”

 

Alex now looks longingly at Brendan, “Do you really think we can do this?  Coming out in professional sports so far has been a career ending move.”

 

Brendan responds with the same look, “Just let us meet with Bergevin and see what he has to say, please Alex, I don’t want to live a lie anymore.”

 

Agreed to a plan a waiting game begins.  First was a meeting with Marc Bergevin, Alex and Brendan are visibly nervous.

 

“Ok Alex and Brendan, you said you had something important that may impact the team.  What is it?”

 

Alex has a pensive look.  The words were on the tip of his tongue then they were lost in his thoughts.  Brendan noticing his boyfriend’s lack of speech begins, “Marc, Alex is about to breakup with Chanel and we need to figure out how to come out in the NHL.  You see, we are kind of together.”

 

Marc laughs a little, “Brendan, that last sentence has been obvious to the team for years.  You two lack subtlety beyond what is typically normal.  The team obviously has no care, but I sense that you two have the desire to make things public.  Is it something that can wait until the offseason?  I think we might be able to do it on a sports talk show or something.”

 

“I think that can work,” Alex breathes a sigh of relief.  Thank god that Brendan always crashes the net for him.  The three shake hands, the meeting is over for now.

 

Alex cannot remember a worse birthday.  He’s got to break someone’s heart, and do it in a way that he finds cowardly at best.  He’s been drinking since the party started and is surrounded by women when Chanel storms in.  Devante turns around to see what is causing the commotion.

 

“I cannot believe you Alex Galchenyuk, what have you got to say for yourself this time?”

 

Alex turns to respond and is cut off with another barrage.

 

“I see you don’t love me.  I have put up with a sexless relationship after you have come up with every excuse in the book.  On your birthday when we should be alone celebrating this is how you treat me?”  She make a fist and hands Alex a right hook to the forehead.  The response dazes Alex.  One of the women hanging off Devante reaches for the phone an calls the police, Devante doesn’t notice because he is distracted watching his teammate getting his licks from a girl.

 

“Listen Chanel, you are right that my heart isn’t completely in this relationship, but you are wrong about the women.  I’m gay and my heart belongs to my teammate Brendan.  This is never going to work out between us.”

 

Chantal looks like she is wound up for more, “You’re, You’re, You’re GAY!  That explains so much.  Have a nice life Galchenyuk, I’m done with this charade.”  As a policeman walks in, they witness Chanel smacking Alex across the face and move in to subdue her.  After she’s taken away from the scene, Alex undergoes questioning from the cops.

 

“So Mr. Galchenyk, you said she hit you twice during this incident.”  The policeman asks after getting the details about Alex, his ownership of the apartment, his profession, etc.

 

“Yes, that’s correct.  Please officer, I deserved this, please don’t press charges on her.  We were just breaking up our relationship when she got upset.  I don’t want to hurt her more than she has been tonight.  It won’t happen again.”

 

“Well Mr. Galchenyuk, I cannot make promises that she won’t be charged with domestic assault.  That is up to the prosecutor’s office.  I will relay the information that you have provided.  I don’t think that there will be more trouble from her tonight.  We will take her home and tell her to stay away.  Based on what was told to us tonight, I think she’ll honor that request.”

 

Alex walks away from the policeman, and finds Devante.  Devante has a grim look on his face.  “Coach and Bergevin are on their way over, this is not going to be pretty.”  Alex calls Brendan and tells haul ass.

 

Therrien and Bergevin are cleared by the police to walk in, Alex tells them to wait until Brendan can be there too.  Two minutes later, Brendan barges through the door with Alex looking like he did after his last fight on the ice.  He’s pressing an ice pack over his left eye and forehead.

 

Bergevin begins, “Ok Alex, officially the team will have no comment over this incident.  It’s off-ice and the team doesn’t comment on off ice situations.  If you want to do a press conference just to get everything in the open, that is your choice and we will of course make the necessary arrangements.  Given the situation, I think the timeline for your coming out needs to be moved up.”

 

Alex looks over at Brendan expecting Brendan to respond.  Instead all he gets in return, “It’s your choice Alex, I’ll support you no matter what you decide.”

 

Alex looks back at Bergevin, “let’s do it tomorrow.  I don’t want this to wait anymore.  The rumor mill is probably already running full tilt.   Therrien looks back at Alex, “the team will support you Alex.  Just be ready for an onslaught of questions.”

 

Brendan takes Alex to bed, neither is able to sleep.  The couple lays for the first time in Alex’s home bed.  The conversation turns to the press conference ahead, preparing their answers for the various questions that are going to be asked.  They think they have all their responses worked out as Brendan continues to care for Alex’s war wounds with Chanel.  Brendan has one last burning for Alex.

 

“So why did you do it?  The fake relationship with Chanel, she obviously thought it was real.”

 

“I was so sick of the homophobia directed at me from other teams.  I was worried that it might end my career or even yours.  I thought it would just end if I got a girlfriend.  My heart always belonged to you though.  I would go out and purposely get photographed with here just so things would get published and it would appear that I’m straight.  When she started to get jealous and possessive because I wouldn’t sleep with her, the stress began.  I started to get off my game more and more.   I knew I had to end it, but didn’t know what to say and how to say it.  Emotions are not exactly my strong suit.  The way it ended tonight still makes me feel guilty.”

 

“Alex, I love you with all my heart too.  We could have just avoided all this by coming out.  It is happening so often now that people are becoming accepting of the reality that homosexuality can exist anywhere.  If however, you want universal acceptance, you will be waiting for a real long time dear.  I’m here though and I have no plans of leaving anytime soon.”  Alex then leans in for a kiss thanking his boyfriend for his support.

 

Ten the following morning, Alex, Brendan, Devante and Marc Bergevin walk into a room filled with cameras and reporters.

 

Bergevin begins with a statement in French (translated), “Last night an incident occurred at the home of Canadiens Center Alex Galchenyuk.  This incident is not related to any activity of the Montreal Canadiens, and the team will have no official comment on off-ice activity.  With that being said, Alex and Devante are here to clear any air about the incident.  Brendan Gallagher is also here with additional insight.  Please keep your questions respectable.”

 

REPORTER:  Alex what happened last night?  Reports are that you were the victim of domestic assault.

 

ALEX:  Last night, I officially ended my relationship with Chanel Leszczynski.  She became agitated which resulted in a punch and slap directed at my face.  I did not press charges against Chanel as I felt the incident was isolated and that Ms. Leszczynski was already hurt enough by my actions to end our relationship.

 

REPORTER:  Was it because of another woman in your life?

 

ALEX: No it was not.

 

REPORTER:  There have been rumors for months that you may be gay and that this relationship was a front to put those rumors to bed.  Any truth to those rumors?

 

ALEX:  There is truth to those rumors.  During this time I have also been in an active relationship with fellow teammate Brendan Gallagher.  I am bisexual and my heart belongs to Brendan and has for a while now.

 

REPORTER:  How long have you two been in a relationship?

 

BRENDAN:  We have been friends since Alex and I joined the team and roomed on the road together.  We have been romantically involved for over a year now.  For the record, I’m gay and proud of who I am.

 

Alex leans in and kisses Brendan passionately.  The press taking photos faster than most people can fire a gun.

 

REPORTER:  Is the team aware of this?

 

DEVANTE:  Before this conference, Alex and Brendan have already discussed their relationship with the team.  It was already rumored that they were involved for several months now.  The team fully supports them.

 

The reporters run out of gas at this point and the press conference ends.

 

In response to the most recent Canadiens news, several hours later, the NHL issues and emergency rule changes stating that homophobic language directed by a player to a player will result in a game misconduct penalty and a potential fine.  Homophobic language by fans will also not be tolerated and may result in ejection from the arena.

 

Alex, Brendan, and Devante all return to the lineup immediately, the team offering any support that Alex and Brendan may need during this time.  Messages from other teams around the NHL started coming in stating how proud they are of Alex and Brendan’s courage.

 

Brendan and Alex go back to Brendan’s apartment.  “We did it Alex, we really did it!”  Brendan leans in and kisses Alex passionately.  Their lips lock in a deep embrace which hasn’t happened since their last road trip.  They are finally boyfriends and out publicly.  Never in history has a same-sex relationship been announced by any professional sports team.  Brendan now has grander goals for their relationship.

 

After the season ends on a disastrous note, Brendan has had time to procure a pair of rings.  After dinner, he takes Alex to a park nearby that has an indoor skating rink.  After a couple of laps together, Brendan stops Alex and kneels in front of him, “I love you with all my heart Alex.  Would you give me the ultimate honor of marrying me?”

 

Alex is overcome with emotion, “Brendan it would be my honor to be your husband!”  The pair gets up and kisses.  Everyone on the ice with a camera, starts snapping a picture.  The engagement makes news within minutes of the engagement with one single Facebook post to the Canadiens page.  All it states, “Alex and Brendan are officially engaged!”

 

Brendan and Alex make it back to the apartment to celebrate their new chapter in life; surprised that the engagement already had made the news, just minutes after it happened.  Life will never be the same for the two.


End file.
